There is much work relating emotion to coronary artery disease (CAD). Little progress has been made on the pathophysiology of the relationship. We will examine emotional variables prospectively in a population awaiting cardiac catheterization. Variables studied are: depression, denial, anxiety, stress, type A. Presence of these variables will be correlated with anatomical extent of CAD found on catheterization. Psychological variables will be compared with more traditional risk factors as to the strength of their correlation with catheterization findings. In one year a follow-up study will examine if the psychological variables have an influence on clinical course of patients matched for catheterization findings.